Madness Combat 7: Consternation
Madness Combat 7: Consternation is the seventh installment of the Madness Combat series by Krinkels and the sixth and final installment in the Tricky saga. The main protagonist for the episode is Hank J. Wimbleton, with the main antagonist being Tricky, who returns from Madness Antipathy with the Improbability Drive in effect, which makes him a flaming demon. It was released on May 2nd, 2007. This episode has the second least kills. Plot Hank's retaliatory attack against the new Tricky is futile; Hank is now laying at the bottom of the cliff, missing the left half of his head and a portion of his body due to falling. As the camera pans around Hank, some red texts (Tricky speaking) appears, saying: PAIN > MAXIMUM THRESHOLD , INCOMPLETE , RETRY , INSUFFICIENT PERFORMANCE and then, some URL address bars start appearing, which are probably the Improbability Drive working inside Tricky. Blood soaks the ground beneath Hank. As he attempts to rise even in his weakened state. Tricky falls from above, screaming VENGEANCE and swats Hank into the wall of the cliff. He glares at Hank and moves toward him. Then Tricky sets Hank's body alight with white flames, saying "SUFFER... SUFFER." He then chews on and fling about Hank. Tricky commands Hank to''' GET UP', but Hank refuses, saying "'NO!" and gets struck by a ray coming from the sky, similar to lightning, three times, which revives him to a fully-restored, brand-new body with a new ninja-like outfit. He says to Tricky: "'''KNOCK IT OFF." Two tall pillars with doors fall to the ground behind Hank and three l33t agents with red glasses emerge to attack Hank. As they all are unarmed, Hank makes short work of the trio. Another agent appears and Hank dives on him, tearing his head off. Tricky advances and Hank retreats into one of the doors. Barely escaping one of Tricky's claws, the door closes behind him. Inside the small corridor, Hank battles a squad of three l33t agents as Tricky attempts to break the door. Hank moves into the next room where a l33t agent is pinned to the ceiling by metal stakes. Hank defeats the l33t agents advancing up the stairs and acquires a FAMAS. As he kills two more agents at the bottom of the stairwell, Tricky finally breaks into the room and quickly advances on Hank down the stairs. Hank fires at him and retreats once again into a nearby elevator. Inside the elevator is a lone l33t agent, armed with an 1911A1 Custom. As Hank presses the "down" button on the elevator, he drops his guard and is shot in the shoulder by the agent, whom he then kills in retaliation. Tricky breaks through the door into the elevator shaft up above. As Hank observes his new wound, Tricky lands on the elevator roof and attempts to smash through with his fists. Hank desperately forces the elevator into an emergency stop and just barely escapes Tricky's grip as he jumps into another corridor. He kills two more agents, pushing the body of one half into the elevator and pressing the down button, causing him to be cut decapitated. This also unfortunately allows Tricky to move in and drool white flames; Hank jumps and grabs hold of a lead pipe near the ceiling after lodging one of the l33t agent's megachette between a pair of Tricky's teeth. He pumps and fires a Remington 870 into Tricky's head using his free hand. An X-ray window zooms in on Tricky's head, showing a Portable Improbability Drive and the text ''X-RAY MODE GOING.... The pellets discharged from the shotgun impale it. Messages starts appearing: XANXXE 1NT3GR1T13S : % 042.01 (as if the Portable Impropability Drive lost 057.99 % because of the shot) '''DANGER! BRAIN DAMAGE! ouch! Ouch! OUCH! RETRY!' Tricky backs away, with the message "MIND: STRONG" as the screen becomes obscured by static. Hank tries to pump for another shot but is punched through a door on the opposite wall by Tricky. A l33t agent comes through another door armed with an Uzi as Tricky moves forward. Hank kills the two l33t agents in the next room. The agent from the previous room peeks through the hole and fires at Hank, who dodges the bullets and shoots him as well. More agents appear and Hank acquires a L337 sword from the one of the fallen. White flames are spouting from the hole in the door, so Hank grabs an Saiga-12 from a locker and enters the next room, killing the three l33t agents inside and rupturing a gas tank. As Hank turns around, the floor beneath him begins to crack. As the hole enlarges, a large shotgun barrel pokes through and Hank barely ducks in time to avoid its discharge, which hits and breaks his sword. As the unknown creature below pumps its weapon and fires again, Hank jumps over the shot and into the hole. Outside and below is a giant l33t agent, known as the Mag Agent: Torture, with a pair of metal stakes impaled into its head through its jaw. The agent fires at Hank again, who jumps up and performs bullet-time, unloading three shots into the Mag Agent: Torture's head. The agent bleeds but appears unaffected, and Hank desperately attempts to disarm him by grabbing onto the barrel of his large shotgun. The agent punches him backwards through a support beam and out of sight, then quickly moves forward and swats Hank away with the butt of his weapon as he tries to get up. A regular l33t agent (notably, a smoker) is shown busily training a pair of two recruits, who are doing push-ups. The agent looks up and points as Hank flies right into him, killing him. The two recruits get up and challenge Hank, who tears the first recruit's heart out and rips portions of his face and chest off. The recruit stands stunned as he feels his wounds and Hank throws him into a wall, killing him. The door behind him opens and a l33t agent comes out. The agent fires at Hank with an MK-23, but Hank kills him. Another agent appears, wielding a megachette. Hank kills this agent as well and looks up at the Mag Agent: Torture, who loads a 20 kg slug into his shotgun. Hank quickly retreats into the building and takes cover against the wall. As a result, the 20 kg slug misses him and tears through a l33t agent instead. After killing the remaining agents, Hank opens a cabinet. Inside the cabinet are several guns and a chainsaw. Hank arms himself with the chainsaw, revving it and moving through the door marked PROCEED. Two l33t agents attempt to attack but are slaughtered with the chainsaw. Mag Agent: Torture then attempts to crawl through the small door. Hank finishes him off by tearing into his head with the chainsaw. Shots are fired from off-screen below a nearby ladder, and Hank is struck in the shoulder once more. He leaps down and tears into a group of agents. After Hank dispatches almost all of them as the last agent attempts to get away up the ladder, but is disemboweled by the merciless Hank. In the next room, an agent manages to block Hank's attack a hit him with his iron pipe, but is punched as Hank makes a counterattack. The two other agents are murdered easily by Hank. The agents are suddenly absorbed by white lightning, and a white flame pours into the room from a vent. Tricky appears once more, still in demonic form but smaller. Hank attempts to cut him with his chainsaw, but Tricky knocks it aside. Hank tries to fend off Tricky with the iron pipe by impaling him with it, but is knocked away as Tricky punches him. Tricky then begins delivering several powerful punches to the unarmed Hank, beating him into the ground before picking him up and throwing him through the opposite wall. Outside is a l33t agent, accompanied by two A.T.P. engineers, who are attempting to fix Tricky's Portable Improbability Drive. As the agents move in on Hank, the camera pans upward to reveal Jesus, once again sporting a halo and his binary sword. He jumps down and fires 3 shots from a S&W 500 at each agent, killing them. Jesus then pulls out his sword and impales Hank through his torso, lifts him up with the blade, and says, "GOOD NIGHT, HANK." Jesus kills Hank by firing a shot through his head, out of pity for the constant tormenting that Tricky has put Hank through. Immediately before Jesus fires, Tricky peeks his head out of the hole in the wall, surprised and screaming, "HAY!!!" because Tricky was the one who wanted to kill Hank. Tricky climbs out of the hole and prepares to engage Jesus, who simply turns around and fires a bullet into the Portable Improbability Drive, which goes from 42% to %0_0 to %X_X (0 %) . Tricky's demonic form fades and all that is left is his weakened, heavily wounded body. Jesus then stabs and cuts him multiple times in the head. The camera then zooms into a building on the horizon. A dark, sinister figure bathed in shadow moves a switch on a panel. The camera pans out to show he has glowing red eyes and is accompanied by two more giant agents armed with shotguns and wearing masks that give them an intimidating and deforming appearance. The episode ends as the screen fades to black. Video Trivia *Consternation is feelings of anxiety, dread, and fear typically at something unexpected. In this episode, Hank is once again confronted by Tricky who has now come in the form of a demon. This shows that Hank fears Tricky as he is running away the throughout the first half of the episode. It is seen in the beginning that Hank is tired of fighting Tricky, and also at the end, with the sinister figure and his unnerving Mag Agents. *This is the third madness cartoon made by Krinkels to make Newgrounds portal history. *After Hank obtains the chainsaw from a weapon closet he has the choice which door to enter: 'Proceed' and 'Retreat'. Most likely to picture Hank's strong will to go on, he chooses to proceed. Krinkels has stated that behind the 'retreat' door is a suicide booth. *The Mag Agents behind Auditor are wielding giant Mossberg 500s similar to Mag Agent Torture's shotgun, but in Madness Combat 8: Inundation one of them wields a giant Desert Eagle while the other wields a giant PPK. *When the screen fades out at the end of the episode, the Auditor's eyes are the last thing to fade away. *It may be worth noting that, in the final scene where you first see the Auditor, his monitor reads; "Clown revived and bound", this may imply that Tricky was working under the Auditor once again, and that the Portable Improbability Drive was given to him by the Auditor. However, this could also be informing the Auditor that the Portable Improbability Drive had revived Tricky, as some sort of a warning. *Hank's body shrinks slightly when he is revived by the lightning. This is possible because his body is missing large chunks of flesh from his previous injuries, and his smaller size is to compensate for such loss. This shrinkage could also be partly why Hank is somewhat weaker in this episode. *If you look closely, the top left portion of Hank's body was also missing. But when Demon Tricky threw him to the cliff wall, it is still intact. Only after he is thrown once again, it is shown missing again. *It can be noted, that if you zoom in on some of the posters of the A.T.P. agent sign-up, that they have the exact same names listed, like Dr. Rockso, -I Do Cocaine!, and OMAR SANTIAGO. *It is unknown how Tricky called for the A.T.P agents and l33t agent to fix the Portable Improbability Drive. *At one point in the animation, Hank rips out a grunts heart, then tears off pieces of flesh from another grunt. This shows that while Hank has officially now reached the rank of a killer as "brutal slaughterer" (with the support of wielding a chainsaw, a slaughter weapon) but also that his upgrades have made him so strong to a point where he could literally rip apart a person to shreds. *The switch panel on Auditor's computer has writings: "ADVANCED TRAINING LEVEL" with 5 settings, "NONE", "SOME", "LOTS", "MUCH", and "OH SHI-". The panel was used to have the switch set on "LOTS" level, but after Hank is terminated, the Auditor set it to "OH SHI-". *This was the first episode to show blood on melee weapons (Hank's Chainsaw). *This is the first and only canon episode to show a chainsaw. External Links *Madness Combat 7 at Krinkels's website *Madness Combat 7 on Newgrounds *Madness Combat 7 on Youtube Category:Madness Combat episodes Category:Animations